Goodbye my lover
by Marine Malefoy
Summary: Quand Drago croit que Harry veut partir il lui ecrit une lettre un matin et ça donne ça ....


_C'était un matin, un matin pleuvieux comme il y a en tous les jours en Angleterre. Cela faisait 7 ans. Oui 7 ans qu'on était ensemble. Et ce jour là, tu m'as laissé avec ça...avec ce ridicule morceaux de papier entre les mains ce morceaux de papier qui raconte notre vie...Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi..._

Ce matin je me suis lever... jamais je ne me leve aussi tôt. Mais j'ai entendu de la musique dans le salon. Je suis sortit de la chambre je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine puis j'y ai vu un plateau avec une lettre. J'ai eu froid cette nuit. Tu n'es pas rentré je crois tu travaillais tard. Je sais qu'il te monopolise au ministère il est impossible de travailler sans Drago Malefoy... Je souris, prend le plateau et m'installe sur canapé et prend ta lettre. Je l'ouvre et bizarrement les paroles de la chnson démarre au même moment.

_Cher Harry, cher ami, cher amant, _

_T'ai-je déçu ou t'ai-je laissé tomber  
Dois me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges désapprouver  
Car j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ayons commencé  
Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et j'ai su que j'avais gagné_  
Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_Donc j'ai pris ce qui est à moi pour un droit éternel  
Pris ton âme dans la nuit  
Il se peut que ça soit fini mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là  
Je suis là pour toi si jamais tu as besoin_

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

_Tu as touché mon coeur, tu as touché mon âme  
Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes buts  
L'amour est aveugle et je l'ai su quand tu as aveuglé mon coeur  
_

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et porté ta tête  
Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit  
Je te connais bien, je connais ton parfum  
J'ai été rendu accro à toi_

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

_Au revoir mon amour  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été le premier  
Tu as été le premier pour moi  
_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

_Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille  
Tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit - c'est mes rêves que tu prends  
Et quand tu t'en vas, rappelle toi de moi  
Rappelle toi de nous et de ce que nous étions autrefois_

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

_Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire  
Je t'ai regardé dormir un moment  
Je serais le père de tes enfants  
Je passerais ma vie avec toi  
je connais tes peurs et tu connais les miennes  
Nous avons eu nos doutes mais maintenant nous allons bien  
Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est vrai  
je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

_Au revoir mon amour  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été le premier  
Tu as été le premier pour moi_

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

_Et je tiens toujours ta main dans la mienne  
Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi  
Et je vais porter mon âme dans le temps  
Quand je me mets à genou à tes pieds_

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

_Au revoir mon amour  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été le premier  
Tu as été le premier pour moi_

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

_Je suis si vide, bébé, je suis si vide  
je suis si, je suis si, je suis si vide_

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

La musique se termina et Harry en larme lacha la lettre.

D'un coup de baguette il fut prêt et se precipita vers la porte.

Il courut et courut sous la pluie battante. Puis il le vit...Sa chevelure blonde scintillait sous les perles d'eau.

Il cria jusqu'à me plus avoir de souffle. Et Drago se retourna...il vit Harry courrir vers lui...

Drago ne me laisse pas! Tu n'as pas le droit! Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ...pourquoi t'es partis.

Drago voyant Harry aussi triste le prit dans ses bras...

Je suis partit parce que j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi... Quand je rentre le soir tu dors le matin je pars tu dors encore! Ce n'est pas une vie, tu veux une famille et je ne pense qu'à travailler et ce message que j'ai eu sur le repondeur de la maison cet homme...Je croyais que tu allais voir ailleurs et que tu ne me voulais plus... Drago était en larmes à cause de ses propres paroles.

Harry, pour arreter les larmes de Drago, embrassa celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

Mais non je t'aime toi et je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut. J'ai eu peur tellement peur en lisant ta lettre ce matin. J'ai cru que l'on m'avait arraché le coeur je t'aime je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants je veux que tu sois là pour toujours tu entends pour toujours...


End file.
